Shattered Remains
by RiverStorm16
Summary: What happened with George after the war? How did he cope with his brothers death? Easy, he didn't. My view on what happened to George after the war. Post DH, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**So just looking back over the Harry Potter books I wanted to do a story about George after Fred died. In the movie when I saw George's face in the Great Hall it got me to really start thinking about what it would be like for George after the war was over. I hope you enjoy it and this isn't a oneshot, this story will be a few chapters. Please review after you read this chapter. **

Have you ever had your heart ripped out of your chest and broken in half? Do you know what it's like to be separated from your other half, forever? Have you ever felt the darkness surround you and whisper in your ear why you should even bother to live anymore? Have you ever felt so lost, and so helpless that you don't know what to do anymore?

I have.

How can I explain the pain I'm feeling? How can I find words for the tragedy I was forced to witness? What can I say that will explain how the war took everything from me?

I sat in my bedroom, now cold and empty with only me here. I stared out my window at the dull grey sky, painted as gloomy as my mood. A month, a whole month had passed since the war, but it felt like an eternity. A slow, painful, living hell that had no end in sight. I thought of him and whispered his name to myself for the first time since that day. But this came with consequences; tears fell from my already red eyes. The pain, the gaping hole in my chest came stronger than ever. The hole that had once been filled with my brother, my twin. I clutched the blanket that was wrapped tightly around me as my whole body shook with sobs. A month hadn't been long enough, a thousand years wouldn't be able to rid me of my pain.

The war took many things from many people, but I never thought it would take Fred too. How was I suppose to move on when the person who had always cheered me up was now buried underneath the ground in an eternal slumber? Most of my family seemed numb at his death, but not me. The shock has hit me full force and has lingered around ever since, waiting to pounce on me when I am at my weakest. We said we would always be together, there were so many hopes and dreams that we never got to even try.

I have given up everything, my future seems impossible now. There are no words that can describe this constant ache, constant emptiness, I feel in my heart. I can barely pretend I'm ok, I have no more strength now. It is all gone with each tear I shed.

I muster whatever strength I have left to calm myself down, but it takes several minutes for me to stop my sobbing. I can hear whispered voices downstairs, they know, they heard.

"He's really hurting" my mother said sadly.

"We all are Molly" my father replied with an equally grieving tone.

"But it's effected him the worse" came Charlie's voice next.

"Course it has. They were glued to each other weren't they. Having one without the other just isn't normal," Bill said.

There was a moment of silence that hung like death's shadow as I waited to hear more.

"Someone should go comfort him. He's pushing us away and that's not what he needs right now" my mum's voice the one to finally break the silence.

There was movement and I heard slow and steady steps climbing the stairs. I curled myself into a tight ball, wishing they wouldn't come. There was no comfort that any of them could offer me that could ever heal me. The steps grew louder and louder as I turned away from the door, not wanting to see. I heard my door open and there was a small pause. The person stepped forward slowly as if trying to catch a gnome with it's back turned. I felt strong arms slowly wrap themselves around me as I turned my head to see it was Percy who had come. If there was one person that was as badly effected by Fred's death as I was it would have to be Percy.

I leaned my head back onto his chest and gripped his arms with my hands. I could see in his eyes the same emotions I felt. We didn't breathe a word to each other as I turned to hug him, his grip just as tight as mine. I could feel him shaking and knew he was crying. I let slip a few tears of my own before I squeezed my eyes shut, hopelessly wishing I could awaken from this horrid nightmare. Wishing more than anything I could turn back time. I pulled back enough so I could see Percy's face, glistening with silver tears that kept coming like a waterfall.

"I know you're hurting. It's hard loosing him. You both were the heart and soul of our family and now that's he's gone…" Percy whispered, his voice cracking before he could stop it.

"I know" I replied, understanding it was hard for him to talk about this too.

"George" the voice was barely above a whisper.

I looked over at the door and saw Ginny standing there. Her normally pretty eyes now stained with the same red that surrounded my eyes.

"Ginny" I said softly, holding out an open arm that she quickly buried into. Percy placed an arm around her too as more tears spilled down all our cheeks. Ginny's cheeks, once rosy with life, now were pale as if death had kissed them.

"It kills me to see you like this. It's not normal that you never smile anymore" Ginny said, placing a cold hand on the side of my face.

"I can find nothing to be joyful about anymore" I replied bitterly.

It was very true too. Fred brought out the best in me as I did him. I looked at my siblings, trying to silently send them a message that I wanted to be alone. Percy nodded in understanding and got to his feet, taking Ginny's hand to lead her out so that I was left alone with my thoughts once more.

**I can't say that I have ever felt this kind of pain personally, but when I think about loosing someone close to me it really makes me sad and that's what I tried to reflect in this story. Let me know what you think so far please.**


	2. Chapter 2

******So I guess no one is really reading this story, oh well I'm just going to finish it anyways.**

Chapter 2

I knew it might be too soon to start thinking of Fred again, but maybe it could help me move on. I thought back to all those times that we fought over something stupid, hurt each other on purpose. I remember when we argued over the Quiddatch match we lost. He said it was my fault. I remember the slap across the face I had given him out of pure anger and I remember the hurt and shock in his eyes when he looked at me. It had taken a whole week for me to finally apologize and Fred, being my caring brother, forgave me.

That wasn't the only fight I could recall now. I knew that just a few weeks before the war we had another fight. The uneasy tension in the air had us all on edge and I snapped at Fred, I can't even recall what set me off now. We would have gone at each other's throats if mum hadn't stepped in between us.

Anyone that saw us together would have thought that we never fought, but every family has its problems sometimes. We were siblings; we were bound to fight one of these days. But we always were somehow able to forgive each other, no matter how much we hurt one another; we found a way to look past it. My best friend, the one I kept nothing from, the one I loved more than anything, the one I now have to live without.

I never let Harry see me whenever he visits nowadays. I don't want to make him feel anymore guilty than he already does. It wasn't his fault, we were the ones that chose to stand and fight. I know he senses how heavily Fred's death weights on my family. Perhaps that's why he hasn't visited us for weeks now, hasn't even written.

I suddenly stood up and grabbed a jacket. I decided to do something that I had avoided since my brother's death. I hadn't wanted to see it, it was just a reminder that I was truly alone, but now I had to see it again, I had to face it.

I slipped out the door without a word to my family. None of them made to stop me or follow as I slowly walked away from the house. I trekked across the lifeless grass, winter was quickly setting in. The cold wind stung my eyes and nose but I just ignored it. I saw the huge tree ahead of me; it's branches naked of its leaves. This was the same tree Fred and I used to climb when we were little. On the trunk faded but still carved was: F&G best mates for life. I touched the markings as tears spilled down my cheek. I slowly came round the other side where a beautiful marble tombstone sat. The ground was still freshly turned where his coffin was laid.

I fell to my knees and stared at the stone that held my brother's name and one simple line below birth and death dates: Victim of the war, alive in our hearts forever. The tears flowed faster now as my hand traced his name, the name that had so often flown carelessly from my lips. I wished more than anything that I could be beside him, that my heart wasn't still beating unlike his. With death came peace, but with living on only brought pain.

I wished I could see him again, see him smile and laugh, hear his voice…telling me a joke to lighten the mood. I wanted to be able to wrestle with him, get detention for setting off exploding candy in one of Snape's cauldrons, set a firework dragon after a snooty pink toad…I wanted my brother back.

I needed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

******And still no reviews, that's alright I suppose. Well I'm just going to finish as I said before.**

Chapter 3

"George" the voice behind me was timid.

I quickly wiped away my tears before turning to face the person. Harry stood just a few spaces away from me, looking at me with his own deep sadness swirling around in his emerald eyes.

"George, I didn't want to tell you, but I think you need to see this now" Harry said, extending a helping hand to me.

"See what?" I asked as I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

But as soon as I was up we apparated. A few seconds of dizziness and slight nausea later I came to realize that we were standing at the front doors of Hogwarts.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You'll see" Harry replied as he tugged me forward and together we headed into the labyrinth of hallways and shifting staircases.

As Harry led me up another staircase I started to recognize the path we were taking. Another turn and a few strides down a hallway Harry stopped at the wall in front of us. It was just an ordinary wall, not unlike any of the walls in the school. Harry started to pace back and forth and three paces later a black iron and wood door materialized in the wall. Harry pushed the doors opened and walked inside with me close behind.

The Room of Requirements was dressed in warm autumn colors giving the atmosphere a cozy feeling. A small fire was already burning off to the right in an aged golden fireplace. But it was what was on the walls that caught my full attention. All around the room were large pictures that hung at eye level of the average person. Below each of the dark framed pictures was a gold plated summery of each person. But I came to realize as I examined some of the paintings more carefully that these weren't just people, these were all the people that had died while fighting Voldemort. I slowly walked by each of the paintings on the left side of the room, pausing at each picture for a moment to look at the people I had grown to know. There was Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Lilly and James Potter…then I came to a halt at the last painting.

Tears instantly sprung to my eyes as I saw him, sleeping peacefully in his chair, completely unaware that his living twin was so close to him. And it was all suddenly too much for me. I turned to Harry to thank him before I ran out and disapparated.

_**~F~G~F~G~F~G~F~G~F~G~**_

Sleep was not on my side tonight, like so many other nights. It was the nightmare that always stole my sleep away. It had been the same nightmare since the day it happened.

I was walking into the Great Hall, searching for Fred and Percy for I had been separated from them in the chaos of battle. I saw my family huddled together and knew instantly something was horribly wrong. A figure lie still at their feet and I grew pale. Quickly stumbling over to them I met my mum's eyes before looking down, she looked so heart broken. I dared to look and see who it was and my heart turned to ice at the sight. I stood in shock, not believing what my eyes were clearly seeing. It couldn't be true. "No!" I shouted as my legs gave out under me and I fell beside him, "No! Freddie no!"

Tears poured down my cheeks as I touched his chest, wishing that it could somehow awaken him. I let out a sob as my body fell on his chest, already starting to become chilled with death. I didn't try to be brave as I cried, I didn't have the strength to. I felt a gentle touch on my back and I got to my feet to hug my mother tightly. I heard footsteps approaching and I looked up to see Ron coming over. He looked from Fred to me, his face only held shock. I quickly came over to him and embraced him, his body seeming to shake as much as mine. As Ron fell at Fred's side I stared down at the pale person that I had seen alive only a moment ago, smiling and laughing, lighting the mood as always…and I knew that he would never be able to do that again.

This nightmare forced me to live my worst memory night after night. Someone would always come in and try to comfort me, but it wasn't the same. I recalled that Fred would always be there when I had a nightmare and I would be there for him when he had one. We were the only ones that could calm each other down. And now without him, there was no comfort for me. After crying for who knows how long I finally was too exhausted and I fell into a dream I won't ever forget.


	4. Chapter 4

******Well I'm very happy that someone is reading my story. I'm glad I'm not writing it for nothing. As promised I'm updating quickly. Ok well it's quick for me anyways. I finally got done with my finals at school so I have more free time now. Anyways I hope my one fan enjoys this next chapter and please review afterward and tell me what you thought.**

Chapter 4

A brilliant sun blinded me as I got to my feet. At first there was nothing but empty space surrounding me. But as I took a step forward grass, colored in lush summer green, started to spring from the ground. As I took more steps forward my surroundings started to form a place I knew well. The last thing to appear was a huge old oak tree covered with sun lit leaves. I could hear a voice on the wind, too soft to understand, but as I came closer I heard that it was my name.

I came to the tree and gazed around, but the person that had been calling me was nowhere to be found. I sighed and leaned against the aged trunk. Suddenly there was a rustling from above and someone dropped right down in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes, I was now face to face with none other than Fred.

" 'Allo Georgie" Fred said with a smile before he swung back up and laid down on the branch, belly side down.

"Fred?" I questioned in shock.

"Aye that's me. Come on up" Fred said before jumping up onto the next branch.

I followed him up higher and higher until he finally stopped. He patted the branch across from him, inviting me to join him. I sat and stared at him, he looked so real.

"Fred" I whispered, tears blurring my vision for a moment before I felt them trail down my face.

Fred gave me a concerned look, "Georgie, why are you crying?"

I hopped over to his branch and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly, glad that he felt so real too, "I miss you."

When I finally allowed Fred to pull away he gave me a worried look, "don't think I haven't noticed. You look dreadful mate. Why you gotta let yourself get all worked up about this?"

I sighed and turned my head to look out at the clear sky through the leafy veil, "because I miss you Freddie. I'm not complete without you, only half of a whole."

Fred wiped away a tear that escaped my eye with that gentle touch I had missed greatly. He placed a hand on mine, "look at me"

His tone was as unreadable as his eyes as I locked eyes with him. Those eyes of his that were the same earthy brown as mine and had as much spirit in them as when he was alive.

"I want you to listen to me Georgie. You and me been through loads together. I know my death was a real shocker, but you must move on. If there's one thing I learned about living it's that living in the past isn't living at all. How are you going to ever move on if you can't let me go?"

"I don't want to move on. I can't do this without you Freddie."

"Yes you can" Fred said, gripping both my shoulders as he shook me slightly, "do you understand me? Yes, you can. Mum taught us to be strong."

"But this isn't something I can just beat down. All the muscle power in the world wouldn't help me now."

"I'm not talking about physical strength. Don't you remember what mum told us? That we have strong spirits, strong hearts. We put our all into everything and we don't back down. Where has that George gone to?"

"Gone along with my twin" I replied bitterly.

"Well bring him back. For Merlin's sake you've abandoned our joke shop, the very thing we spent years making plans for. If you won't do it for yourself then do it for me."

I nodded in understanding and he gave me a small smile, "attempt to find the sunlight again. Everyone misses your smile. If you're worried about being alone, don't be, I'll always be with you…right here" Fred said, placing a hand over my heart.

I put my hand over his hand as he flashed another smile, "brothers forever right?"

I laughed weakly, tears springing to my eyes, "right."

"Good, seek out the one that loves me as much as you do. Maybe together you both will be able to heal each other. Dawn approaches, goodbye my brother" Fred said, giving me a kiss on the forehead and I woke to a gentle sun flittering through the window. I sat up slowly with a groan and I suddenly noticed a gold glimmer out of the corner of my eye. I glanced down and saw a gold ribbon in front of me. On it in my brother's handwriting was: _Don't look back, make each day count. Love you forever, my dear brother._

The ribbon suddenly transformed into a chain with a simple copper circle locket that had F&G on the outside and when I opened it the saying that was on the ribbon was there. I came outside into the frosty morning air and gazed up at the sky. It had been a half moon on the night I got to see Fred again, a half of a moon for half a twin but for once I didn't feel like only half a person anymore. I gazed up at the fading dark sky and for the first time in a month I smiled as two words were quietly whispered, "thank you."

**I always believed that when people die they get one chance to come back and tell their loved ones what they must do to move on. And I wanted George to be able to see his brother again. I hope I added some nice cheer to this really sad story and please don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

******So here is the last chapter of the story I know it is a short story, but if I still have my one fan out there then I would love to know what you thought of my story, feedback is what inspires me to be a good writer. Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 5

"Seek out the one that loves me as much as you do."

The instruction turned around in my head all day, what was it suppose to mean? How was I supposed to find someone that would ever be able to fill the hole in my heart?

My answer soon came to me when there was a tap at my door and a quiet voice calling my name. When I looked up I saw that it was Cay, the blind girl. Her head was tilted slightly as if curious about me.

"You are very light blue, you have been grieving much haven't you" Cay said as she slowly entered the room.

Cay was a blind girl that was the same age as Ron. But she had a special talent. Cay was able to see the emotions of people by seeing silhouettes of the person in a certain color that reflected their moods. She was able to understand people very well because of this gift, even those that were impossible to understand to others.

A few years ago, before the war started, Cay and Fred had discovered their attraction towards each other and they had started to date. I had never seen my twin so happy before, he had often told me how much joy Cay had given him in every moment he spent with her and I was glad that he was so happy.

Seeing her here I wasn't sure what to think, I didn't want to be the other option, but I couldn't help wondering if this was what Fred had been talking about in my dream.

I got up to help her to sit as she spoke again, "you have the same soft hands as him."

A single tear fell, leaving a glittering trail on her cheek fell as she uttered those words. And I suddenly realized it was Cay, the person I had to seek, I just somehow knew that's what Fred meant in his message.

"How are you?" I asked quietly even though I knew that was a silly question to ask her.

"Ok, I'm slowly starting to heal" Cay replied, a deep sadness within her voice, the same sadness that was often in mine.

"What made you decide to come here?"

Cay was silent for a moment as she thought this over, "I don't know really. I guess I thought if I came here I would be able to somehow move on. I just…I just miss him."

I sat down next to her and gently pulled her into my arms. I allowed her to cry and get it out because I could see that's what she really needed at the moment. Cay didn't really ever show any emotion or any of her feelings because she was so busy worrying about everyone else. But here in this moment, when her grief was so strong she couldn't help letting her emotions show.

"I do too Cay. I do too" I whispered.

We sat like that for what seemed like a long time. I understood what Fred wanted me to do now. He had seen the sadness in her and hoped that if we were together we could find a way to move on. My spirit was slightly lifted at the thought of maybe even finding that we could learn to love one another.

For the first time in a month I saw my future again. I was starting to create new dreams to replace the old ones I had crushed. And at long last the sun shone brightly in my heart. I knew it would take time to heal, but now I had hope. I had a reason for living and that's what I would hold onto.

"_No one knows how much time they have, to be with the ones they love. Enjoy it" -Balthazar_

**I just had to put that quote on the end because it fit so perfectly. I hope my story was good and please review my story I'd love to hear what you thought.**


End file.
